A New Beginning
by galaapple12
Summary: Both Draco and Hermione have experienced heartbreak...can they put that aside and find a new start in each other? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and my first fanfic in many, many years (I posted 3 or 4 X-Files fanfics on a different site a long, long time ago), so please forgive me if it isn't very good! I don't have a beta (if anyone would like to volunteer, please PM me!), so all mistakes are mine. In actuality, I ship Romione, but for some reason, I love reading Dramione. As I read, I get ideas in my head for stories, so I figured I would write one. I hope you enjoy!**

**Author's Note 2: As I was re-reading this, I noticed that I forgot to put in a disclaimer. So, here it is - I do not own, nor claim to own the rights to the Harry Potter series. I'm just a fan.**

"A New Beginning"

By galaapple12

**Chapter 1**

Draco stood by the gravesite, watching as Astoria's coffin was lowered into the ground in the Malfoy family cemetery. At 22, she was one of the youngest Malfoys to be buried here. Draco closed his eyes and thought, _This cannot be happening_. He felt a light touch on his shoulder and opened his eyes to look into his mother's mournful ones.

"Draco…" she started, but was not able to finish her sentence. Draco looked so heartbroken that she could not find the words to say to him. As his mother, it has always been her job to make him feel better. She couldn't in this case, and Narcissa felt lost.

"Mother," he began softly, "what…why…I…I can't do this. I can't do this without her."

"I know you feel that way, but you have to…for Scorpius," she answered as she touched his cheek.

Draco answered by crying onto his mother's shoulder, as she held him. She was thankful that Astoria's family had left Draco by the grave to mourn. She knew Draco hated to appear weak.

"You will find a way for your son. He needs you and you need him. I promise you can do this. You are strong. You are a Malfoy," she said.

Draco lifted his head and looked at his mother.

"Astoria would want you to watch over your son," she continued.

He nodded and wiped his eyes. "For Scorpius," he said.

He then looked at the sky and said, "I can't do it alone, Mother. I don't know how to raise a child."

Narcissa grabbed her son's hand and said, "I will help you. Astoria's family will help you. You are not alone, Draco."

Draco looked down at his mother and nodded again, wanting to believe her. Now that Astoria was gone, he felt alone. A part of him had died with her, and he knew that he would never feel whole again.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke early to get in some reading before getting ready for work. Her job at the Ministry of Magic left her little free time, and she cherished her early morning reading. She had just finished pouring herself a cup of coffee when she heard the familiar sound of a delivery owl on her window.

_Wonder what the Daily Prophet has to report today_, she thought. As she walked to her purse to get a knut for the owl, she thought about what she read yesterday in the paper. "Astoria Malfoy Laid to Rest in Malfoy Cemetery". Even though she had little love for Draco Malfoy, her heart went out to him. She thought about Ron, and couldn't imagine what she would do if he suddenly passed away. It was something she did not like to think about, but she had done so on more than one occasion. He was an Auror, and he went on many dangerous missions, some of which he could not tell her about. Hermione was proud of Ron, but she sometimes hated his job.

She gave the knut to the brown owl and took her copy of the newspaper. She watched as the owl flew away and closed her window against the chilly morning breeze. Hermione began to reach for her coffee when she noticed the front page headline: "War Hero Weasley Caught with Another Woman!" Her breath caught as she stared at the picture – Ron was clearly kissing Mystina Lausterman, a fellow Auror, in what looked like the park near the Ministry of Magic. As she began to scan the article, she heard someone come through her fireplace.

It was Ron. "Hermione, I…" he began, but stopped as he saw what she was reading.

Hermione held up the paper and asked, "Ron…what is the meaning of this?"

"It's not what it looks like! We had just returned from catching a couple of Death Eaters and we were so relieved to be alive that we got caught up in the moment," he explained.

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "So this is the only time this has ever happened?" she asked as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He swallowed and looked down.

"It isn't?" she asked loudly.

"No. We've only kissed twice, though! I'm sorry, Hermione, I won't do it again, I promise," Ron said.

"Twice?" she repeated.

"It's just that Tina and I work together on a lot of assignments, so we've become close to each other over the past year. Lately we've been working together 8-9 hours a day. I see her more than I see you," he explained.

"So because YOUR job takes you away from me, that gives you the right to kiss another woman?" she yelled.

"No! That's not what I'm saying! I'm saying that I feel closer to her than to you right now. I'm so confused, Hermione. I love you, but I have feelings for Tina. I don't know what to do," he said, exasperated.

"Choose. That's what you do," she matter-of-factly stated.

"Choose?" he asked.

"Yes, it's simple. Choose her or choose me. You can't have both,"

"But I work with her. I see her all the time!" he said.

"Then quit. Find another job! You would have no problems finding a different position within the Ministry,"

"Quit being an Auror? That's the only thing I want to do, Hermione," he stated.

Hermione glared at him. "Then you choose her, Ron. I won't accept less than 100% of your commitment."

Ron stared at her with an astounded look on his face, and then said, "Then I guess I do choose her. I refuse to stop being an Auror."

Hermione looked down and felt the tears begin to fall down her face. When she looked up, she saw that Ron was staring at her with a pained look on his face.

"I love you, Hermione. I…I just…" he stuttered.

"You just don't love me enough," she said through tears.

"Herm…" he began.

"No, please…just leave," she said.

Ron opened his mouth, but seemed to think better of it, and turned to the mantelpiece and grabbed some Floo Powder instead.

"Goodbye, Hermione," he said before he called out "Ministry of Magic" and stepped into her fireplace.

Hermione let herself fall to her knees and cried until she had no more tears left.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter! I've sort of got an idea of what will be happening, but I don't have the complete picture in my head just yet. I will try to post a chapter every week, but my job and my family keep me pretty busy, so no promises. Please feel free to review and leave constructive criticism. For the record, I actually love Ron to death, but I couldn't figure out a way to break him and Hermione apart except for his death, and I didn't want to do that. So, he cheated, but hopefully not in a way that makes him too big of a jerk!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I wasn't sure about the speech development of a 3 year old (my husband and I aren't parents yet), so I looked it up online. Please forgive if his speech isn't normal for a 3 year old. This is a long chapter, as it has a lot of explanations. Sorry! I still don't have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes.**

**AN2 (11/23/13): I updated, only changing the way Scorpius said the "r" sound, and one grammatical error I noticed after posting.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

3 years later

"Pick up, Daddy,"

Draco looked down and saw Scorpius looking up at him, arms raised high. He smiled and bent over to pick up his son. Scorpius smiled at his father and said, "I want juice, please."

"Good manners, Scorpius. I'm glad you remembered to say, 'please'," he replied, as he began walking to the kitchen. His son beamed at the compliment and hugged his father.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the affection from Scorpius. He had determined long ago that he was going to be a different father from Lucius. Lucius rarely gave physical affection and was cold and distant as a father. Scorpius didn't know his paternal grandfather, as he had died in Azkaban before he was born. His paternal grandmother, on the other hand, was a constant in his life. Narcissa had become a loving and doting "Nana" to Scorpius, a fact that left Draco very pleased. Astoria's family was also in Scorpius' life, but to a lesser extent. Draco had accepted their help quite a bit during the year following Astoria's death, but as he grew more confident in his parenting skills, he became less dependent upon them. This worked out well, as Astoria's sister, Daphne, had 4 young children of her own, and they spent much of their time helping her.

"Scorpius, would you like to visit Nana today?" he asked his young son.

The boy's eyes lit up as he exclaimed, "Yes! I want see Nana!"

"Good. We need to visit Diagon Alley first, then we'll go to Nana's," Draco replied.

Scorpius started dancing around, singing "I'm going to Nana's" to himself and Draco couldn't help but laugh. He went into Scorpius' room to get the boy's shoes and stopped to look at the picture on the dresser. It was of a pregnant Astoria and himself, smiling for the camera. They would laugh at something the photographer said, and smile again.

"He's a wonderful boy, Astoria," he whispered to the picture, "I wish you could be here to see him."

"Daddy! I hungry!" he heard from the other room.

Draco laughed and shook his head as he left the room.

* * *

Tap, tap, tap.

Hermione looked up toward her window and saw an owl tapping on it. She sighed and walked over to open it up. She had just started reading a book she recently bought, and was not wanting to be interrupted. She patted the owl and took the piece of parchment, looking it over to determine who it was from. _Ginny_, she thought.

As she opened it up, she discovered that she was correct. It was an invitation to dinner at the Potter household for tonight. Hermione smiled and looked up at the waiting owl. Apparently Ginny wanted an answer immediately. She replied, stating that she would love to come over tonight, and couldn't wait to see their children. She attached it to the owl's leg and closed the window.

Ever since she and Ron had broken up, Ginny and Harry had gone out of their way to spend time with her. They wanted to show their support for her, and Hermione appreciated it. She and Ron had finally begun to be on speaking terms again, but it was nowhere near the friendship they once had. Hermione doubted she would ever think of Ron as a "true friend" again. However, for the sake of her two best friends, she had decided that she could be civil to her ex-boyfriend.

Thankful that today was Saturday, Hermione began to write a list of what she would need to buy at Diagon Alley before visiting the Potters. _Flowers for the table, Wine for after dinner, A date for me_, she added with a sad smile. As she erased the last entry, she thought about her non-existent dating life. After Ron's betrayal, she had had no desire to become romantically involved with anyone. Now, however, she had watched many of her old classmates getting married, having kids, etc., and it made her wish for something similar to happen in her own life. She sighed again, and got up to get ready to go shopping.

* * *

Draco held Scorpius as they walked down Diagon Alley, stopping to look in windows at Quidditch brooms and various items. Draco noticed that he got a few looks, but most were pleasant. After the War, it had come out that he had practically been forced to do Voldemort's bidding in order to protect his parents. He was still not liked after that, but the trial and subsequent press had forced him to do a lot of soul searching. He had not liked what he had found. He still winced when he remembered the awful things he said and did as a child and into his teenage years. After his father was sent to Azkaban, Draco spent a lot of time with his mother, confessing some of his actions and listening to her advice.

During this time, he learned a lot about his mother. Narcissa had never become a Death Eater, but Draco had assumed that she held the same beliefs as his father. Turns out he was wrong – to a point. Narcissa never believed in Voldemort, but followed her husband's leading. She did believe that Muggles were beneath them, but didn't think they should be killed or punished for being what they were. She also didn't think Muggleborns or Half-Bloods should be harmed or killed, either. True, Narcissa was very proud of her Pureblood heritage, but she didn't think it gave her, or anyone the right to kill anyone who wasn't.

They had decided together that they needed to come out from behind Lucius' shadow and present themselves as the people they wanted to be. Narcissa began by publicly purging Malfoy Manor of any and all Dark Magic books and related objects. She gave to charities and helped organize dinners to benefit war orphans.

Draco finished school via private tutor, and obtained N.E.W.T.S. in all of the subjects he took. He applied for, and gotten a job in the public relations office for the Puddlemere United Quidditch team, which he loved. He worked hard and kept out of trouble, which got him a promotion and his own office – all of which was reported in the Daily Prophet. His boss had stated for the paper that "Draco is a great example of how one can turn their life around for the better," for which Draco was immensely grateful.

At one of his mother's dinners, he was reacquainted with Astoria Greengrass, and instantly became smitten. She was one of few people who either didn't snub him because of his past, or instantly tried to latch on to him for his money. Astoria was well liked in the wizarding community – her family was one of few Pureblood families that had stayed out of the War. She was an accomplished student and one of few Slytherins that returned to Hogwarts after the War. She had been appointed to Head Girl her seventh year, a position that not many Slytherins had held. So when Draco began courting her, it was big news. When they married in a huge ceremony, the press had a field day. There were lots of pictures in the Daily Prophet, with mostly positive stories (it helped that his mother knew several of the people who worked there). When Astoria became pregnant, it was news fodder once again. Beaming pictures of the couple were all over the Society section of the paper, and when Astoria died in childbirth, the wizarding community grieved with Draco.

Now, he was thankful for all of the positive press he had received, primarily for his son. He did not want his son to suffer for his mistakes, as he had done for the mistakes Lucius had made.

Draco stopped in front of a florist's store and looked at his son. "Scorpius, should we get Nana some pretty flowers?"

Scorpius thought for a moment, then nodded his head and said, "Pwetty flowers for Nana."

As they walked in, Draco noticed an elderly witch that was about to drop her vase full of flowers and put Scorpius down so he could assist her.

"Thank you, young man. I would have hated to break this vase. It's quite beautiful," the witch said.

"No problem. It is a beautiful vase," Draco agreed.

As the witch smiled at Draco and walked away, Draco heard his son ask, "I smell flowers?" Draco turned and walked around the store until he found Scorpius smelling flowers that a young woman was carrying.

"Mmm…smell pwetty," Scorpius said.

The woman laughed and Draco's eyes opened wide as he realized who she was. Hermione Granger. He had seen her around before, but not very often, and they hadn't spoken since leaving the school.

Scorpius turned and said, "Daddy! I smell flowers! They smell pwetty!"

Hermione looked at "Daddy" and a look of shock came over her face. "Malfoy?" she asked.

"Hello, Ms…Granger? Or is it Mrs. Weasley?" he asked in a polite voice as he picked up his son.

She frowned and said, "Ms. Granger".

"Gwanger has pwetty flowers," Scorpius added as he smiled at Hermione.

Hermione recovered and smiled at Scorpius. "Thank you…uh…"

"His name is Scorpius," Draco supplied.

"Oh. Thank you, Scorpius. I'm glad you like them," she finished.

"We get Nana flowers," Scorpius informed her.

"We are here to get my mother some flowers," Draco explained.

"How nice," Hermione awkwardly said.

Draco knew she was uncomfortable around him. He didn't blame her. He had said and done awful things to her and her friends during his time at Hogwarts.

"Um, Ms. Granger, I…I would like to…" he began, but was interrupted by the shopkeeper, asking if he was interested in any flowers.

"We'll take a dozen of the same flowers," motioning to Hermione, and the shopkeeper went to get them.

"Well, I better be off. I'll be late for dinner. Bye, Scorpius," she said with a wave.

"Gwanger come dinner with us?" he asked.

"Oh, no, sweetie, I'm having dinner with some friends," she said as she knelt down to his level.

Scorpius frowned. "I Gwanger friend, too?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "Of course you can be my friend. You seem like a sweet boy," she answered.

Scorpius grinned and said, "Come over later to my house?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and looked at Draco, who looked a little surprised.

"Well, maybe later, okay?" she said to Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and held out his hand. As Hermione held it, he shook it and said, "It's a deal."

Draco laughed to himself – Scorpius must have heard him use that line with business contacts.

Hermione stood up and looked at Draco. "Um, well, bye Malfoy."

"Goodbye, Ms. Granger. I hope you have a pleasant evening," he replied.

She again looked surprised, but said nothing and left the store.

"She pwetty," Scorpius said.

"She's a little too old for you, son," Draco said and pulled out his wallet to pay the shopkeeper who had walked up with the flowers.

"Yeah, but she pwetty. She nice, too," Scorpius added.

Draco grabbed his son's hand and walked out of the store, thinking that he owed Ms. Hermione Granger, along with her two friends a long, overdue apology. He had thought about doing it before, but then he met Astoria, and she consumed all of his thoughts. After they married, the two of them had talked about it – Astoria thought it would be good for him to apologize, and he had agreed. Before he could though, she became pregnant with a very difficult pregnancy, and all of his energy went into taking care of her. After her death, well, he didn't think of anything but taking care of Scorpius and his own grief.

Draco sighed as he thought about apologizing. It was something he knew he needed to do, but he wasn't sure how to do it. He needed some advice. _I wonder what Mother will think_, he thought.

"Ready to give these flowers to Nana?" he asked.

"Yup!" Scorpius replied.

Draco smiled at his son and watched his son smile back. "Then, let's go," he said as they made their way to an apparition point.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry so long! I felt that I needed to explain some things before I went on with the story. I'm not sure when Draco/Hermione shippiness will happen, but I promise it will! I want it to feel right, not rushed. Please review and leave constructive criticism. Again, if someone wants to beta, let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the follows and reviews! I really appreciate it! Again, all mistakes made are mine alone, as I am still without a beta. Sorry if the D/H shippiness is a little slow, but I want it to be believable. Please review and let me know how you are liking it, any questions you have, and any constructive criticism. Sorry if the ages of Harry and Ginny's children aren't correct, but I'm not sure what canon says about that. So, I guessed. This chapter is primarily Hermione, but the next will be about Draco. I was going to put them together, but it was just too long. So, two chapters in one night! Yay!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione left the florist's shop, confused by the polite manner in which Draco had just spoken to her.

_Why would he be so nice to me?_ she thought.

She was still thinking about this when she apparated near Harry and Ginny's large, but modest home. She began walking to the house when she saw the front door open and James run out, followed closely by Albus.

"Aunt Hermione! Mummy said you are eating dinner with us!" James said.

"Your mum is right," she replied.

"Want me to carry your bag?" James asked.

"No, I've got it. You can carry these flowers, though," she answered.

At 6, James wanted to help adults as much as he could, and he was more than happy to carry flowers for his favorite aunt.

Albus, at 4, was proving to be quieter than his older brother, and simply smiled at Hermione and held out his hand to take her now free one.

Hermione smiled back and felt conflicting emotions run through her. She loved James, Albus and baby Lily very much. However, she also wanted children of her own one day, and the more she thought about it, the bigger the ache inside of her became.

"Hermione! We are so glad you could make it!" Ginny said, hugging her, when Hermione walked into the house.

"I'm glad, too! James was a big helper, carrying the tulips for me," she informed his mother.

James puffed up his chest and beamed.

"Albus was a true gentlemen, and escorted me all the way here," Hermione added.

Albus smiled and looked down.

"I'm so proud of both of my boys. Maybe I'll let them have seconds of dessert if they finish their dinner," Ginny said.

At this, both boys looked at each other and smiled, their eyes twinkling.

Hermione laughed and watched the boys run into the living room to play.

"I brought some wine to go with dessert,"

Ginny scrunched up her face. "I can't drink for another 2 months. I'm still nursing Lily," she said.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Hermione said.

"Me neither, but I'm glad you brought some. I will gladly drink my wife's glass after dinner for her," came a voice from the doorway.

Hermione turned to Harry and gave him a hug. She smiled at the sleeping bundle he was carrying. Lily was a beautiful baby. Hermione felt the ache again, but pushed it down.

"Hey, did you find Masterson? I heard your department was looking for him in New Zealand," she asked him quietly.

Hermione and Harry sometimes crossed paths at work, as he was the Department Head for the Aurors, and she worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a lawyer.

"No, but we're definitely closer than we were a month ago. He's getting nervous by now, I'm sure. He's one of few remaining Death Eaters still at large. It's only a matter of time before he slips up. When he does, we'll be there. Ron and Tina are leading up the team in Auckland,"

Hermione's heart no longer did a nose dive when she heard Ron's name in conjunction with his wife's. True, when they married 2 years ago, she had gone into a mini-depression, eating ice cream like crazy and crying for seemingly no reason at all, but that was now in the past.

Hermione nodded. "They will find them. They are excellent at their jobs."

Ginny looked over the meal and wiped her hands on her apron.

"Harry, dinner's about ready. Want to round up the rascals?" she asked her husband.

He smiled and walked into the living room, where the boys were playing "Wizards," their favorite game. They would grab sticks from outside, pretend they were wands and try to perform spells on objects, and each other.

After sitting down to dinner, Ginny asked Hermione about her week.

"Nothing new. It feels like I've done nothing but paperwork, to be honest. Oh, wait. Guess who I saw at the florist shop today?"

"Luna? She owled me and said she would be coming into town this week," Ginny answered.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I wish. Draco Malfoy and his son, actually."

"Really? Did he say anything to you," Ginny leaned toward Hermione, "Do I need to hex him?"

James' eyes opened wide at this and said, "Yeah, Mum! Hex him!"

Harry tried to hide a laugh and Ginny winced at her son's comment.

"I was just joking, son. Of course I wouldn't hex anyone," she said.

Harry and Hermione both looked at her skeptically, and Ginny shrugged.

"Let's finish this conversation after the boys are in bed," Harry said.

James made a face to reveal what he thought about this idea, but one look from his mother made sure he said nothing about it.

* * *

Settling onto couches after the children were tucked in, the three friends began the conversation again.

"Anyway, how rude was he?" Ginny asked, "because I really will hex the ferret."

"That's the weird thing. He wasn't rude at all. There was one point in which I thought he was poking fun at me, but I don't think he was now,"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, lifting his wine glass to his lips.

"Well, he called me 'Ms. Granger', and then asked if he should call me 'Mrs. Weasley' instead. I was about to say something rude to him, but the look on his face convinced me that he was sincerely asking a question. It was so odd. Everyone knows about the breakup, thanks to the Prophet," she explained.

Harry and Ginny sat back and thought for a moment, and then Ginny sprang forward.

"Wait. No, it makes sense, Hermione. Didn't his wife die around the time you and Ron broke up?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a second, and then nodded her head.

"Yes. You're right. I remember reading about her burial the day before…before the story about Ron was published,"

Ginny nodded, "Well, he probably didn't care much about relationship gossip at that point. He probably doesn't remember any news from that time."

Harry looked grave as he added, "I know that's how I would be if something happened to you, love."

Ginny hugged him in return, and Hermione nodded.

"Then I was right. He wasn't trying to be rude. He didn't know."

"How about his son? Was he a stuck-up little prat?" Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled. "No, actually he was quite sweet. He asked if he could be my friend, and wants me to visit him at his house."

Harry and Ginny both had a surprised look on their faces at that piece of news.

"Well, I've read in the Prophet that Draco's completely turned his life around. Maybe it's true," Harry said.

Hermione shrugged and said, "Perhaps."

She looked down at her watch and said, "Ooh, it's late. I better get going."

The three friends stood up and exchanged hugs.

"Harry, walk her to the apparition point," his wife said.

Hermione used to tell her friend that she didn't need his protection, but she had lost that battle years ago, so she graciously accepted Harry's escort.

Once outside Harry looked at her and asked, "You okay? You've seemed a little down this past week."

Hermione felt a smirk cross her face. Of course her best friend would notice what others didn't.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling…lonely, I guess. I mean, everyone's happily married with kids. Even Pansy Parkinson is married, and she has a pug face!" she said.

Harry laughed at her last comment.

"Hermione, there is someone out there for you. Someone who will treat you the way you deserve to be. Otherwise, he'll get hexed by both me and my wife," he replied.

A small smile crossed her lips. "Yeah…" she agreed.

"You'll find someone, I promise," he assured her.

She nodded her head and said, "You're right. Thanks, Harry."

Harry smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll see you on Monday. Let's have lunch, okay?"

Hermione smiled and said, "That would be great. See you later. Tell Ginny thanks for dinner, again."

"I will,"

Hermione then apparated to her block and felt the ache rising again as she walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is Draco's side of the same day. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This takes place the same time as the previous chapter. Please read and review! Any and all comments, questions and constructive criticism are welcome! Thank you to those who have previously reviewed and followed!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Earlier that same day_

Draco and Scorpius arrived at Malfoy Manor, greeted by a house-elf.

"Master Draco, Mistress Malfoy wishes you to meet her in the backyard,"

"Thank you, Mogby. We can walk ourselves there. Will you please bring me a vase?"

"Yes, of course, Master Draco," the house elf replied, then turned to get one.

"Daddy, I go see Nana?" Scorpius asked.

"Go for it, Scorpius," Draco replied.

He had hardly finished speaking when Scorpius ran toward the backyard, whooping the entire way. Draco shook his head and followed his son.

"Nana! Nana! We bwought pwetty flowers!" he heard Scorpius say excitedly.

He couldn't hear his mother's reply, but as he turned the corner, he saw his mother embracing his son.

"Daddy! Give Nana the flowers!" Scorpius said as Draco got closer.

"Beautiful. I love tulips. Did you pick these out, Scorpius?" she asked.

"No, Daddy got what Gwanger got," he answered.

Narcissa frowned in confusion and looked at Draco.

Draco sighed. "We saw Hermione Granger at the florist shop, and Scorpius asked her to smell her flowers. He liked them, so I decided to buy the same for you."

"How was that encounter?" she asked.

"Awkward. Her and Scorpius hit it off, though,"

"Gwanger pwetty, Nana," Scorpius said as he climbed into her lap.

Narcissa laughed, "I'm sure she is, Scorpius."

Mogby arrived with a vase half-filled with water and Draco put the flowers in.

"Like your flowers, Nana?"

"Of course, sweetheart. You have wonderful taste,"

Scorpius smiled at his grandmother and leaned on her. "Love you, Nana."

Narcissa smoothed out his hair and replied, "I love you, too, Scorpius."

"Why are you sitting outside, Mother?" Draco asked.

"Just enjoying the weather, Draco. It isn't good to sit inside all day, after all. Mogby, please bring refreshments for three," she said.

"Yes, Mistress," the house elf said and went inside.

"Mother, I need some advice. After meeting Granger today, I realized that I have never apologized to her or Potter and Weasley. Astoria and I both thought I should, but I just never got around to it. Do you think I still should? Would it be "too little too late"?" he asked.

Narcissa thought for a moment. "Actually, no, I don't think it would be "too little too late". I think it would be good for you to do so. It might help you forgive yourself a little, too."

Draco looked away. His mother was right. He hadn't truly forgiven himself for the things he had done in his past.

"Nana, I get up? I want to wun," Scorpius said.

"Of course, dear. Be careful and stay where your father and I can see you,"

"Okay," he said as he got down. He then began to chase after some pigeons that had landed, looking for food.

"He's a ball of energy. I can hardly keep up sometimes," Draco confessed.

"That he is. You are doing a good job, Draco. Don't think that you aren't,"

He nodded, but changed the subject back to forgiveness. "How should I even do it, Mother? Ask for their forgiveness, I mean. I don't think a letter would be sufficient. I would like to do it face-to-face, but would they even meet with me? And where would we meet? If we met in public, I'd be afraid the Prophet would find out and publish an article about it, and I definitely don't want that. However, would they meet me in private?"

"You are right about meeting face-to-face, and about the Prophet. They would _love_ to have their hands on a story like that. Why don't you meet at your flat? It's certainly big enough, and Scorpius can stay here with me until you are finished. If they won't agree to that, you can meet here, in the backyard. It's private, yet open enough for them to feel secure, I would think. Scorpius and I can stay indoors until you are finished," she answered.

"Good idea. I will set it up for next week,"

"Plus, it will give Scorpius a chance to see his "pretty" friend again," Narcissa teased.

Draco smiled and asked, "Isn't 3 a little young to start looking at attractive women?"

"Well, let's just say he takes after his father. I seem to remember another 3 year old asking one of my friends to dinner many years ago,"

Draco shook his head and looked at his son, who was unsuccessfully trying to catch a pigeon.

Narcissa tilted her head slightly and asked, "So you think Ms. Granger is attractive?"

Draco turned to look at her and said, "I never said that."

She laughed and said, "Yes, you did. You asked if 3 was a little young to look at 'attractive' women."

Draco looked upward and said, "That's not what I meant, Mother. Don't look too far into that comment. I know you want me to start dating again, but…I'm not ready."

Narcissa's face softened. "Son, I know you loved Astoria, and part of you always will. However, isn't it time you met someone else? Someone to talk to when you get home? Someone to be a mother to Scorpius? Someone to share your life with? You are still very young."

Draco had heard these questions from his mother before, and he gave her the same answer as before.

"No one will ever replace Astoria, Mother. She was everything to me,"

"I'm not saying anyone could ever replace Astoria. I'm just saying that there could be room in your heart for someone else,"

"I don't know,"

"I know you are lonely, Draco. Why else would you visit me so often? No young man visits his mother as much as you do," she said.

Draco looked at her and knew she was right. He loved his mother, and knew that Scorpius loved his grandmother, but deep down, the real reason for his frequent visits was pure loneliness. Oh, he was friendly with quite a few guys from work, but he didn't spend much time with them outside of the office. He had to take care of his son, and that always came first.

Draco sighed for the second time during this visit. "I'll think about it, Mother," he conceded.

She smiled. "That's all I'm asking for right now, son."

He looked at the setting sun and stood up.

"It's getting late, and I need to put Scorpius to bed."

She stood up as well and called out, "Scorpius, come say goodbye to Nana. You're going home."

Scorpius ran over and gave his grandmother a hug around her legs.

"Birds too fast, Nana. I no catch one this time," he said.

"Maybe next time, dear,"

Draco picked him up and said, "You are filthy. You're definitely going to need a bath before bed."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose at this piece of news and shook his head.

"I'll let you take two toys with you, okay?"

Scorpius' eyes brightened and he said, "Yay!"

Draco hugged his mother and said, "I'll let you know the details about the apology this week."

"Okay. Be careful going home,"

Draco resisted rolling his eyes, and instead said, "Yes, Mother."

As he and Scorpius walked away, Scorpius yawned and asked, "Daddy, what's a 'pogee'?"

"It's when you say you are sorry to someone for something you did,"

"Oh. You say sorry to Nana?"

"No, to someone else,"

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

Draco considered brushing the question off, but decided against it. He wanted to be honest with his son about his past, in the hopes that Scorpius would learn from his mistakes. This would be the first part of that plan.

"Ms. Granger and two of her friends,"

Scorpius leaned back. "You say sowwy to Gwanger?"

"Not yet. But I am,"

"Okay. Be nice to Gwanger. She my fwiend,"

Draco smiled at his son. "I know. I will be very nice to Ms. Granger. I promise."

Scorpius was satisfied with this answer and leaned back on his father's shoulder.

"Love you, Daddy,"

"I love you, too, Scorpius," Draco answered as they began to apparate home.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to show that Draco had changed, but was still conflicted in this chapter. I hope I succeeded! I am on Thanksgiving break this week, so I will try to post another chapter in the next few days. Don't forget to review! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is a short chapter, but I felt this is where it needed to break. I will (hopefully) post Chapter 6 this week. No beta, so all mistakes are mime (of course).**

**Chapter 5**

_Two Days Later_

Hermione was re-reading the letter she received that morning for the fifth time when she heard her office door open. She looked up to see her secretary, Perla.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sorry to disturb you, but Mr. Potter is here to see you," Perla said.

"Let him in, Perla. Thank you," she replied.

Harry walked in holding a piece of parchment and a confused look on his face. After Perla closed the door, Harry gestured to the letter in his hand.

"Did you get an invitation from Malfoy this morning?" he asked her.

Hermione held up her invitation and answered, "About 10 minutes ago. I've been re-reading in case I read it wrong the first time."

Harry nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"What do you think it means, Hermione?" the young Auror asked.

Hermione looked down at her letter for the sixth time.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_ I would like to extend an invitation to you, Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley to Malfoy Manor this Thursday at 5:30pm. I owe all three of you an explanation and an apology for my behavior at Hogwarts many years ago, and I would prefer to do it in person. We will meet outside, in the back gardens, where I believe everyone would be most comfortable. _

_ I sincerely hope to see you then._

_ Regards,_

_ Draco Malfoy_

_ P.S. Scorpius discovered I was writing you a letter, and wished that I would say "hello" to you from him._

"It sounds like he honestly wants to apologize, Harry," she answered.

"Yeah, I have to admit I was thinking that, too. He would be stupid to try to hurt us, now that he has built his life back up,"

"Why would he try to hurt us now? That makes no sense," she said.

"I agree. Think we should go?"

Hermione thought for a moment before answering, "Yes, I think maybe we should. If he truly wants to apologize, we should let him. I mean, we all did things during the War that we weren't proud of."

"We didn't try to kill Dumbledore, Hermione,"

"I know. What I'm saying is, we got a second chance to redeem ourselves. Shouldn't he, as well?"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Hermione, you are a better person than Ron and I put together."

Hermione laughed. "I know, you twit. That's why you needed me around back then. Well, that, and to help with your homework."

Harry laughed hard at that statement.

"Hermione, you are the only reason I passed some of the classes I took," he confessed.

She rolled her eyes as she thought about all the papers she corrected for him and Ron. As she did, she said, "Ron! Is he still in New Zealand?"

Harry nodded. "He won't be back for a while, so it will just be you and me."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you will be there. I know I couldn't go alone. Not back to that place," she shuddered.

Harry knew she was thinking of Bellatrix' torture of her and reached over and grabbed her hand. "At least we're meeting outside. We won't have to go anywhere near that room."

She nodded, straightened herself up and asked, "Should we reply?"

"Nah. Let him sweat it out. It's the least we can do without being too rude," he smirked.

Hermione chuckled and said, "All right. Meet me here on Thursday after work?"

He nodded and looked at the clock.

"Blimey, it's almost lunch time! I'm hungry – ready to go?" he asked.

She looked at the mountains of paperwork on her desk, and almost declined. Then she looked at Harry and saw his expectant look.

"Okay. A quick lunch, though," she said.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

Regardless of what she told Harry, Hermione decided to write back to Draco, if only to reply to Scorpius.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_ Thank you for your invitation. Harry and I will meet you at Malfoy Manor on Thursday at the appointed time. Ron is out of the country, so he is unable to attend. _

_ Regards,_

_ Hermione Granger_

_Ps. Please tell Scorpius that I said "hello" back._

When Draco read her reply, he was both relieved and nervous at the same time. Relieved that they were actually coming, but nervous as to how the meeting would go. He wanted to let them know that he was honestly sorry for everything he had said and done to them. He knew that an apology would not make it up to them, but he hoped it would be a start.

"Daddy! What you weadin'?" a small voice said near his legs.

"I'm reading a letter from Ms. Granger. She says "hello" back to you,"

Scorpius smiled. "I want to see Gwanger, Daddy. She coming to my house?"

Draco could not believe the impact that she had made on her son during their brief interaction. He supposed it had to do with the lack of a mother figure in his life. Scorpius had his "Nana," but it wasn't the same. Scorpius knew that other children had both a mum and a dad, but that he only had a dad. Draco would never forget the day Scorpius asked him why he didn't have a "mum". That was when he put the picture of Astoria and him together on the dresser in Scorpius' room.

"No, mate, we're meeting her and a friend of hers at Nana's in a few days," he answered.

"Her fweind nice, too?"

"I think he will be nice to you,"

"Okay. I like nice fwiends. Not mean fwiends," he said with a frown.

"Mean friends? Has someone been mean to you?"

"Yes. 'Bastian. He mean. He no share toys,"

Sebastian Zabini was the son of Draco's friend, Blaise and his wife, Emma. Draco knew Sebastian could be a brat sometimes, but hoped the two would get along.

"He'll learn to share one day. Did you share with him?"

"No, 'cause he no share!"

"Scorpius. It doesn't matter if Sebastian doesn't share with you. You need to share with him. Maybe if you share with him, he'll learn how to share with you,"

"Okay, Daddy,"

"Now, go pick up your toys while I get dinner ready. I'm hungry,"

"I hungry, too!" Scorpius said as he ran to his room.

Draco smiled and then shook his head. His father would never have given the same advice to him.

Walking into the kitchen, he thought again to Thursday. _Oh Merlin, what am I going to say? I don't want to appear fake._

He wondered what Astoria would say, and knew the answer. She would tell him to be honest with his feelings and be sincere. That is all he could do. What Potter and Granger did with that was up to them.

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter, but it made sense to me to stop it here. The next chapter is the actual apology, and that will be longer. I'm having trouble writing it, so it might be a while before I post it. I'm going to try to do it before Thanksgiving break is over, but no promises. Also, it seems some of y'all are liking little Scorpius! I must confess that I am enjoying writing him. I keep imagining this cute little blond kiddo with a sweet smile, so that's what I'm writing. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry folks, this is a long chapter. No beta, so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Thursday afternoon_

"Ready?" Harry asked Hermione as he stood at her office door.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

He put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the apparition point.

"Think he'll serve snacks? I'm hungry," he asked.

"You're getting to be as bad as Ron," she replied.

"No one could ever be as bad as Ron," he laughed.

When they reached the point, he asked again, "You sure you are ready? To go to Malfoy Manor, I mean. I know you have bad memories of that place."

"Yes, I'm ready. As long as I don't go into that room, I should be fine. Plus, you're here, Harry,"

He nodded and they apparated together. When they appeared, a house-elf was waiting.

"Master Draco asks that you follow Mogby," he said.

"Lead on, then, Mogby," Harry said.

The walk afforded them a grand view of the Manor. It was an impressive home with gorgeous grounds, including expansive flower gardens.

"Wow. These flowers are beautiful," Hermione said, stopping to smell one.

"No! Don't pick flowers! Mistress loves flowers," Mogby said.

"Oh, I wasn't going to pick one. I just wanted to smell it," Hermione answered.

Mogby nodded and continued to lead them across the grounds.

"You should pick one and see what she does," Harry whispered.

Hermione shook her head and chuckled softly.

As they neared the house, they heard a young voice yelling, "Nana! Gwanger here with her fwiend!" from a window.

Harry lifted one eyebrow at Hermione and she responded, "It must be Scorpius."

Turning the corner of the Manor, they saw Draco sitting at a pretty, white table laden with finger sandwiches, scones and tea. When Draco saw them, he stood up and fixed the buttons on his coat.

"Thank you, Mogby. That will be all for now," he said.

"Yes, Master Draco," Mogby said and turned to the house.

Hermione was surprised at the civility Draco had shown the elf. She had expected the opposite.

"Please, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter – do sit down and help yourself," he said as he gestured to two empty chairs.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I don't mind if I do," Harry said as he grabbed a scone.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and kept her hands in her lap.

"Ms. Granger, may I pour you a cup of tea?" Draco asked as he picked up a cup.

She almost said no, but saw sincerity and a little bit of desperation in his eyes. She couldn't help but say, "Yes, thank you."

Relief crossed his face and he asked, "Sugar?"

"No, thank you," she replied and took the offered cup and saucer.

"Nana! I go say hi to Gwanger now?" they heard from the window.

Draco laughed and said, "Sorry. He's very anxious to see you again, Ms. Granger."

"It's fine. He seems very sweet,"

"He is. I would like him to stay that way, frankly. I want him to be better than I was. I don't want him to grow up like I did, which is one of the reasons why I have invited you here.

At this, he cleared his throat and said, "I know that I should I apologized previously, and I am sorry for that. I know that when you think of me, you must think of the annoying, spiteful git I was in school."

He paused at this, and when neither of them responded, he continued, and a look of disgust crossed his face.

"I look at my past, and I am ashamed of my behavior. My father allowed me to act that way. In fact, he encouraged it. I refuse to be like that. I want to be a better father and a better man for my son. Part of being that man is owning up to my mistakes and asking for forgiveness. He knows that I am apologizing to you for something I did. I want him to see his father trying to right wrongs."

Draco stopped to take a deep breath and said, "So, Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I humbly and sincerely apologize to both of you for everything I said and did to you when I was younger. I was a misguided, hateful prat who treated you both terribly to make myself feel better, and to try to make my father proud of me. I know this apology in no way makes up for what I did, but it is a start."

At this, he stopped and looked down at his tea cup, seemingly unable to look at either of them.

Harry looked at Draco for a moment, then said, "We all were gits in school, Malfoy. True, you were a pretty big one, but you seem to have changed. The Malfoy I knew would never invite us over for tea, and would never have sat at the same table with either of us."

Harry paused for a moment, then continued, "As a father, I know what you mean about wanting to be a good man for them. It's funny what having kids will do to you," Harry said and held out his hand, "Apology accepted."

Draco looked up with a surprised look on his face and shook Harry's hand, smiling.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Both men turned to Hermione, who smiled.

"I also accept your apology. I believe everyone deserves a second chance," she stated.

The relieved look on Draco's face was immediate. "Thank you both. I would have understood if neither of you accepted my apology, nor even come today, to be frank."

Harry smiled and stated, "I honestly thought about not coming. Even after I told Hermione I would, I had second thoughts. My wife persuaded me to come. Apparently she's been reading about you in the Prophet for a few years and said that you are a different person than the boy we knew at Hogwarts."

"I will be sure to thank her when I see her. I am a different person. I'm trying to be, for Scorpius. He doesn't know what a terrible person I used to be. When he finds out, I want him to be able to look at me and know that I have changed," Draco answered.

Harry was nodding at Draco's words and Hermione smiled softly at Draco. She believed every word he said, which she did not expect. It was the look in his eyes that convinced her. The sincerity of his feelings and the love he had for Scorpius was obvious.

"Mr. Potter…" Draco began, but Harry held up his hand.

"Just Potter. We're not exactly strangers, are we?" he said.

Draco smiled, "True. I've gotten into the habit of being extra polite, because I want Scorpius to see how he should speak to adults. I was going to ask you to speak to Mr...to Weasley for me about arranging a meeting with him, as well. I was dreadful to him."

Harry nodded, then the three heard, "Now, Nana?" from the window.

"Speaking of Scorpius," Draco laughed and turned toward Hermione, "would you mind if he came out here? He's probably driving my mother crazy at the moment."

"Of course,"

"Mogby," he said, and the house elf appeared with a crack.

"Yes, Master Draco?"

"Would you please inform my mother than Scorpius is welcome to join us?"

"Yes, Master Draco,"

"Thank you, Mogby,"

Again, Hermione was struck at his politeness toward the house elf. Her surprise must have been apparent on her face, because Draco laughed and said, "I want Scorpius to treat everyone with respect, not just humans."

"You have surprised me more than once today," she said.

Draco opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a shout.

"Gwanger! Hi!"

Scorpius came running to Hermione, stopping at her knees.

"Hello Scorpius, how are you?"

"Good,"

"Scorpius, what did I say about speaking to Ms. Granger?" Draco asked.

"To say, Ms. Gwanger," Scorpius answered.

"Actually, if it is okay with your dad, you can call me Ms. Hermione. All my friends call me that," she said.

Scorpius beamed and looked at his dad. "I call her Ms. Herm…Hermy?"

Draco smiled and nodded.

"Ms. Hermy! You call me Scorpius. We fwiends," he said.

Scorpius looked at Harry. "Who dis?"

"Scorpius, how do we introduce ourselves to someone?" Draco asked.

Scorpius held out his hand to Harry and said, "Hello. My name Scorpius. How you do?"

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Hello, Scorpius. My name is Mr. Harry. How do you do?"

"You Ms. Hermy's fwiend?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"You Daddy's fwiend, too?" he asked.

Harry paused and looked at Draco.

"Your daddy and I have known each other for a long time," he said.

Scorpius' eyes got big. "Wow!"

Draco looked relieved at Harry's answer.

"Ms. Hermy, you Daddy's fwiend? Nana say Daddy need girl fwiends," he stated.

Draco's eyes grew and his face turned pink.

"Well, Scorpius, I've also known your dad for a long time, too. We went to school together," she said.

Scorpius turned to his father and asked, "You say sowwy?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, I did. We always say 'sorry' when we do something wrong."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Scorpius, I think it's actually time for your nap," Draco said, standing.

Scorpius shook his head and grabbed Hermione's hand. "I talk to Ms. Hermy," he said.

Hermione looked at Harry, but he just shrugged.

"Scorpius, why don't you take a nap, and maybe I'll see you later?" she asked.

"You come to my birthday party?" he asked her.

"Oh…um…" she began, but saw his face start to fall and knew that she could not refuse him.

"I would love to. I'll ask your dad to send me an invitation," she said.

Scorpius' face lit up and he hugged her.

"You my fwiend, Ms. Hermy," he said.

Draco picked him up and said, "I'll be right back, please continue to enjoy the refreshments."

Harry and Hermione both nodded and watched father and son walk toward the Manor.

"Hermione," Harry started when Draco was out of earshot, "what are you thinking? Promising to go to his birthday party?"

"I know, Harry. I just couldn't refuse him. Not when he started to look sad," she explained.

"Hermione – Malfoy may have just apologized to us, and he may truly have changed. However, we don't know that for sure. I still remember him stamping on my face on the train years ago, and laughing about it,"

"I know. I still remember him calling me a 'filthy little mudblood'. However, Scorpius didn't. He doesn't know any of that ugliness. He deserves to know better. Your children do, too. So many things that happened in the War were because of prejudice. That was wrong. It would be wrong of us to do the same," she countered.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "You sound like Ginny. Bill and Fleur were over last night for dinner, and they agreed with her, too. Maybe Malfoy is different. Being a parent changes you, that's for sure."

Hermione looked down and felt the ache begin to rise up. "I suppose," was all she could muster.

Harry looked at her and looked back at the Manor, understanding coming to his eyes. He knew Hermione wanted a family, and if making Scorpius happy helped her feel a little better, he wasn't going to judge. He _was_, however, going to keep an eye on this blooming friendship. He didn't want Hermione to get hurt.

"Ah, Malfoy's coming back," Harry said.

Hermione looked up and drank some of her tea. "I think I'm ready to go," she whispered.

Harry nodded and stood up as Malfoy got closer.

"Sorry about that. Scorpius gets cranky without his nap. Leaving?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I got to get home to Ginny and the kids, and I promised Hermione I would escort her home," Harry explained.

Draco nodded and said, "I thank you both again for coming. I know you probably aren't 100% sure that I meant what I said, but I did. I just hope I can prove it to both of you someday."

Hermione again saw the sincerity in Draco's eyes and hoped that she was right about him.

Draco held out his hand to shake Harry's, then hers.

"I understand if you can't come to his birthday party. I appreciate you telling him you would,"

"Oh. Um…I will come. I don't want him to think I lied," she said.

Draco smiled and nodded. "I'll owl you an invitation this week."

Hermione nodded as Harry touched her elbow.

"We've got to get going. Thanks, Malfoy. See you around," he said.

Draco nodded and lifted up a hand in farewell.

As Harry and Hermione walked, she looked at him and said, "We survived Malfoy Manor again."

"Indeed. It was right more pleasant this time around, too,"

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is total cheese, but I could not think of a better way for the scene to take place. I am going to blame it on the cold medicine (I'm sick). I will try to post the next chapter soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, sorry it has been so long since the last update. I have been busy with work and getting Christmas shopping done. That being said, I will try to update more often. Second, this chapter is mainly filler, but I felt it was necessary, and I will explain more at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_2 days later_

Hermione's Saturday morning ritual was: sleep in (a little), make coffee, read the Daily Prophet and return any letters that she had not had time for during her busy work week. At the moment, she was answering a letter to her mother, who was wondering when her beloved daughter would visit. Ever since Hermione returned their memories, her relationship with her parents had been a little shaky. They realized why their daughter did what they did, but they were hurt that she did it without their approval. Hermione still felt guilt over this, but she still believed what she did was right.

_Mom,_

_Thanks for your letter. I am sorry that I have not answered it until now. I will probably be able to visit in a couple of weeks. I have been very busy lately, but I miss you and Dad, and long to see both of you. Please tell Dad that I love him. I will owl you as soon as I know exactly when I can visit._

_ Love,_

_ Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Dad I'll bring him some Sugar Quills. I know how much he likes them._

She attached it to her owl, and as she watched him fly away, she saw another owl headed to her home. When it landed, it held out its leg to her. She padded its head and took the two pieces of parchment it delivered. It stayed by her window, watching her read it.

_You and a guest are invited to a birthday party in honor of Scorpius Malfoy on Saturday, May 28__th__ at 12:00pm at Malfoy Manor._

_Lunch and cake will be served. _

_R.S.V.P. on attached note to Narcissa Malfoy _

Hermione's hands shook a little as she read the invitation. She knew Scorpius liked her and that Malfoy was now tolerant of her blood status, but she didn't know how his mother would feel about a "mudblood" at her grandson's party. She remembered meeting Narcissa in Madam Malkin's years ago, and how rude she was to her. Hermione did not consider this when she accepted Scorpius' invitation. All she could think of at that time was his little eyes watering up with tears.

_What have I got myself into?_ she thought. _I can't cancel. I told both Scorpius and Malfoy that I would be there. Maybe I can give him his gift and leave shortly afterwards. _

The thought of a present brought about another worry for Hermione. What do you get the boy who has everything? She knew that the Malfoys had enough money to buy Scorpius whatever he wanted. She only had a week to figure this out.

She looked at the owl patiently waiting for an answer and sighed. _I suppose Narcissa Malfoy doesn't like to be kept waiting._ She filled out the R.S.V.P. slip and hooked it to the owl's leg. As it flew away, she sighed.

_I need to talk to Ginny_, she thought and walked to the fireplace.

"Potter household," she said and threw the Floo Powder down.

* * *

"Mother, I really don't think all of this is necessary. It's not a graduation ceremony. It's Scorpius' 4th birthday," Draco was saying as he watched his mother double-check the extensive menu she had planned.

"He will only turn 4 once, son. It's a special occasion," she answered.

"Mother, he won't even remember the food. All he cares about is running around with his friends, opening some toys and eating cake,"

"What about the adults? Don't they deserve something besides cake?"

"We don't need a 5-course meal, Mother. It's a child's birthday party," he answered.

"Yes. It's my grandchild's birthday party. My only grandchild. Who else am I going to spoil? You refuse to let me buy you things anymore,"

"That's because I'm an adult with a career. I don't need you to buy me things. Scorpius doesn't need to be spoiled, either. I was spoiled, and look what happened to me,"

"You grew up to be a responsible, outstanding young man who is single-handedly raising his son," she answered while giving him a pointed look.

Draco, on the other hand, looked exasperated. "It took a war to change me, Mother. I would have continued on with my terrible ways if not for that. I don't want Scorpius to need a war to make him a good person."

"Having a 5-course meal at his birthday party will not make him a spoiled brat, dear. As you said, he won't even remember it,"

Draco sighed and knew he had been beaten. He looked at his mother and saw that she knew it, too. She smiled triumphantly and began prattling on about the entertainment for the children.

At the sound of a nearby 'crack', Draco looked up to see Mogby walking toward them, holding parchment.

"Mogby brings Mistress a party reply," the house-elf said.

"Thank you. You may go," she said, without looking at him.

Draco inwardly winced at his mother's coldness as he watched the house-elf walk away. _Some habits die hard, I guess. At least she said 'thank you,'_ he thought.

"It is an R.S.V.P. from a Ms. Hermione Granger. She will be coming alone," she said and looked at Draco.

"To be honest, I'm half surprised she replied. I know she said she was coming, but I figured she might have changed her mind. She only just accepted my apology two days ago," he replied.

"You would be surprised what people agree to when Scorpius asks them," she replied with a smile.

Draco chuckled, "I've been known to give in to him when he looks at me with those big eyes of his. It's almost impossible to say 'no' to him."

Narcissa smiled knowingly.

Draco had a thought and turned to his mother. "How do you feel about her coming to the party?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she is a Muggleborn," he supplied.

"So is one of your co-workers. You didn't ask me how I felt about him and his family coming," she said.

"Well, I'm asking now. I know you don't hate them, but…" he trailed off.

"Draco, I know in the past I would have been mortified to have Muggleborns in Malfoy Manor. To be honest, it feels a little odd. Every time your father and I threw a party, only Purebloods were invited. However, that is in the past. I can't live in the past. Look what that thinking got me. A husband who died in Azkaban and a son who was asked to commit murder when he was just a boy," she paused. "I will admit that it has been harder for me to change my way of thinking than it has been for you, son. I had many more years of thinking Purebloods were superior to anyone else than you did,"

At this, she sighed and grabbed her son's hands. "To answer your question, I am fine with Muggleborns coming to my home for a party. Especially ones that have been asked by my grandson."

Draco smiled and squeezed her hands. "It hasn't always been easy for me, either, Mother. I actually had to train myself not to use the word 'mudblood'. Now, I don't even think that word anymore. "

Narcissa smiled and squeezed back. "I love you, son. I am very proud of you."

"I love you, too, Mother," he replied warmly.

* * *

**A/N: So, yeah, it is filler. However, as I was thinking about the story, I thought that the struggle Draco and Narcissa have had to change their ways needed to be explained. I wanted it to be realistic, not "They changed their minds and now they are the nicest people ever". That's not how life really is, and I wanted to reflect that. Please let me know how I did! Oh, and next chapter there will be some Draco/Hermione interaction, I promise! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a while to post. My job has been keeping me really busy! I will try to post more often. I would like to say thank you to all the new followers, and a BIG thank you to cares1970 for posting such nice reviews! I really appreciate it! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_Saturday, May 28th_

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time before heading to Malfoy Manor for Scorpius' birthday party. She was still a little unsure about going, but after speaking to Ginny a week ago, she felt better.

_"Ginny – what do I do if his mother is rude again? Should I snap back? Wouldn't that be hypocritical?" she asked her friend._

_"Just hex her," Ginny said._

_Hermione raised her eyebrows at her friend, and Ginny laughed. "I was joking, of course. Be the better person. Remember, you aren't there for the old hag – you are there for Scorpius." _

Hermione reminded herself of this fact and smoothed out her dress. She had dressed with care for the occasion, as she was sure jeans would be frowned upon. It was a light green and white sundress, but she put a white cardigan over it with a matching light green scarf to dress it up a bit more. She walked into her living room to pick up the gift she picked out (with help from Ginny) and left her home to walk to the nearest apparition point.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor_

"Daddy! Look! Bawoons!" Scorpius said and pointed at the blue and green balloons tied to the tables in the backyard.

"Wow. Looks like Nana bought a lot," Draco said.

"Yeah! I like bawoons! I can have one?"

"I don't see why not, mate. What color do you want?"

Scorpius stood looking at the balloons for a moment and said, "Gween".

As Draco was untying one from the nearest table, he heard, "Draco! We're here!"

He looked up and saw Pansy Hearst, along with her husband, Colin and two children, Nigel (age 2) and Julius (age 4). He waved and tied the balloon onto his son's arm, who was smiling at the balloon so big, Draco thought his face would freeze that way. When he finished, Scorpius ran to Julius and Nigel and showed them his balloon.

"Draco, you know you have just started something. Now every child at the party will want a balloon," Pansy said as she hugged him.

"My mother ordered enough for every child in London to have one, so it shouldn't be a problem," he joked as he shook Colin's hand.

"Are we the first ones here?" Colin asked.

"Yes. My mother is inside, directing the caterers. She should be out momentarily," he answered.

"Daddy! Can Nigel and Jules have bawoon?" he heard below him.

"Of course. What color would you boys like?" he asked.

"Draco, get a house-elf to do that," Pansy said.

"I don't mind, Pansy. It makes my son happy," he answered.

Over the years, he and Pansy had begun to drift apart. After the War, Draco made it obvious that he was not interested in any sort of romantic relationship, and she moved on. Her husband, Colin Hearst, was a Pureblood that had been two years ahead of them at Hogwarts. Draco vaguely remembered seeing him around the Slytherin Common Room, but they never really had any interaction. Pansy and her husband still held on to the beliefs that Purebloods were far superior to any others, and they couldn't understand why Draco no longer felt that way. The three were able to stay friendly, as long as blood purity was not brought up in conversation.

As Draco was untying two blue balloons, he looked up and saw the Zabinis and the Notts walking toward them. He lifted his hand in greeting and began to tie the balloons on the boys' waiting arms. When he finished, the three boys ran to chase the birds that had landed in hopes of a meal.

"Hey, Drake. How's it going?" he heard.

He turned and shook Blaise's hand. "Hey, Blaise. How are you? Thank you for coming."

"No problem. Sebastian would have cried if we didn't," he said jokingly.

They watched Blaise's son, and the Notts' two children run towards the boys trying to catch a bird. The men laughed and shook their heads. The War had changed Blaise, as it had Draco. They had reunited at a Puddlemere United match, and realized that they had each matured and had a lot in common. The two men began to spend time together, and their wives had become friends. If asked, Draco would say Blaise is his closest friend.

"Blaise! Will you help me with this?" they heard his wife call out from behind them.

As Blaise went to assist her with the gifts, Draco began greeting his guests. More were beginning to walk toward them, and he was introducing them to one another, showing them their seats and where to put their gifts. Draco was not font of playing host, but he had learned to do it well from doing it often at his mother's many charity dinners.

As he was speaking to a couple of his co-workers, he heard his mother call his name. He excused himself, and walked to where she was standing.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Would you please come inside and speak to the zookeeper? He just now arrived and he needs to set up the animals. I don't have time to deal with him. He should have been here an hour ago," she said, obviously irritated. His mother had rented a petting zoo for the party, and it required a large amount of space.

"Of course," he answered.

He walked over to Blaise and asked him to greet the guests that had not yet arrived and walked toward the Manor. He chuckled when he thought of the poor zookeeper having to deal with his mother's wrath. _Probably better I'll be speaking with him, instead_, he thought.

* * *

Hermione Granger apparated near the Manor and began walking. She soon saw where the party was, with the bright blue and green balloons, matching tables and people milling around, talking. She saw children running around, most with balloons attached to their arms. She smiled and told herself that she would be fine.

As she grew closer, she could make out some of the guests. Zabini, Nott and Parkinson (_no – she's not Parkinson anymore_) were easily recognizable. Zabini came up to her and started to hold out his hand when he recognized her and a shocked look overcame his face.

"Granger? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it is. Hello, Zabini," she said.

He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised to see you here. I didn't know you and Draco were friends," he said as he led her to the gift table.

"Oh, we're not, really. We are more of acquaintances. I'm actually here because Scorpius invited me," she explained.

Zabini looked a little confused, but soon covered it with a smile.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to see you. You can put your gift here. Let's see if we can find your place setting," he said.

Her eyebrows raised a little at the thought of a place setting at a 4-year old's birthday party, but said nothing. She thought of birthday parties at the Potter household, and they were definitely different. She was hoping that she would not be sitting near her old schoolmates, and she was relieved when she found she was sitting at a table full of people she did not know.

"Here you are. I believe everyone here are Draco's co-workers and spouses," he said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Of course," he answered as he led her a short distance away from the table, "You know, it's been a long time since I've spoken to you. You work for the Ministry of Magic, don't you? I believe I have seen you around a few times," he asked.

"Yes, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," she answered.

"I thought so. I work in the Department of Magical Transportation."

"I thought I had seen you, too. Do you like Transportation?" she asked.

"It's all right. I work in the Broom Regulatory Control office, which means we regulate broom manufacturers. It's not very exciting, but it's a good job. Plus, I get advance knowledge of new Quidditch brooms, and I may or may not share that info with Draco," he said smiling.

"Oh. Does he still play Quidditch?" she asked.

Zabini gave her a quizzical look, "Do you not know what he does for a living?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," she answered.

"He works for Puddle…" he began, but was cut off by someone saying, "Granger? What are you doing here? Do you work for the caterers?"

They both looked up to see Pansy standing there looking shocked.

"How nice to see you again, Pansy," Hermione said, trying to keep her tone light.

Pansy ignored her comment and walked closer. "Why are _you_ here? Surely you aren't the entertainment?"

"Pansy…" began Zabini, but Hermione interrupted him. "I was invited, just as you were."

Pansy's eyes grew large and shook her head. "I know Draco's changed, but surely not _this_ much. To invite a mudblood to his father's house! Especially _you_! I don't think so."

"Pansy, that's out of line," Zabini said.

"Don't speak to my wife that way," Colin said, angrily.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, she wanted to lash out at Pansy, but she didn't want to cause a scene at Scorpius' party. Luckily, most of the guests were watching their children play and talking to one another to notice what was being said by them.

"Just calm down, okay? We're at a kid's party," Zabini said.

"Calm down? I refuse to be at the same party as _her_," Pansy said as she motioned towards Hermione.

"What's going on here?" they all heard to the right.

They all turned towards the voice and saw Draco standing there, looking very serious.

"Draco, what is she doing here? Surely this is a mistake. Did your owl get confused and drop off an invitation with her?" Pansy asked.

"She is here as one of my son's guests, Pansy. I expect you to treat her as such," Draco answered.

"What? You allow your son to speak to mudbloods? I can't believe it!" she said loudly, drawing some attention to them.

Draco didn't seem to notice. "First, I have asked you to not use that word around me; second, who I allow my son to speak to is none of your business and third, Ms. Granger is a guest at this party, just like you. If you can't handle that, you may leave."

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. _Draco Malfoy is actually choosing me over Pansy? Who would ever have seen this coming?_ she thought.

Pansy seemed to be just as in shock as Hermione, because she asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said be polite or leave," Draco said firmly.

"Then I suppose I will be leaving. Just know, Draco, this ends our friendship. I could never be friends with someone who chose a _mudblood_ over me," Pansy spat out.

Draco shook his head and said, "I think I'm better off without your friendship, Pansy."

Pansy glared at him, then Hermione before she grabbed her husband's arm and went to gather their children.

Draco closed his eyes for a moment then turned to look at Hermione. "I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I was hoping that wouldn't happen."

"You really have changed," she said softly.

Draco smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you believe me now."

Hermione smiled back, but noticed that his smile was tinged with a little sadness. She wondered how many others Draco had had to convince of that fact that he had changed.

Zabini cleared his throat, "Mate, your mum's coming."

Draco turned to see his mother walking toward them, being followed by servers carrying plates of food.

"Draco, are all the guests here? I'd like to begin serving the food," she said.

As he turned to survey the guests, Hermione noticed Narcissa Malfoy looking at her with interest.

"I do believe so, Mother," he said.

"You must be Ms. Hermione Granger. Scorpius has told me so much about you," Narcissa said to Hermione.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione answered.

Narcissa paused to study her a moment more, then gestured to the servers to begin serving and walked away to greet the rest of the guests.

"Excuse me, Ms. Granger, but I've got to gather the children to eat," he said.

She nodded, but stopped him from leaving by lightly touching his arm.

"Please, call me Hermione," she said.

Draco looked surprised, then pleased. "All right, Hermione. Please return the favor and call me Draco," he answered.

They smiled at one another again, and Hermione noticed the sadness was gone. _He has a really nice smile_, she thought.

"I can get the children, Draco, if you would rather speak to Granger," Blaise said.

Draco turned his head and realized that he had forgotten his friend was standing there. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought.

"Actually, I think it will take both of us to get them to stop playing," Draco laughingly said.

Blaise smiled at Hermione walked towards the children. Draco stopped and said, "I hope you enjoy your lunch, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said, "I think I will, thank you, Draco."

She watched him walk away and found herself wishing he had taken Blaise up on his offer and stayed to talk with her. _What is wrong with me?_ she thought and mentally shook her head. She decided to talk to the people at her table and enjoy her food.

* * *

**A/N: I know I need to step up the D/H ship! Please stay with me, I promise more will be coming! Please review and let me know your thoughts, concerns, questions, etc. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I am on Christmas break, so I'll be posting more often (hopefully). Thanks to the new followers and reviews! Oh, sorry if the way the characters speak isn't British vernacular. I'm American, but I'm doing my best (I watch a lot of British TV). Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Uncle Draco!"

Draco smiled when he saw Daphne's children running toward him. He didn't see them very often, so he relished the time when he did. They all gave him a huge hug, which he returned.

"Scorpius said we can have a balloon! Can I have a blue one?"

"Is it true there's an elephant here?"

"Can we have cake first?"

He laughed at the barrage of questions they had for him.

"Children, let your Uncle Draco breathe! Go sit down and after lunch, I'm sure your Uncle will be glad to speak with you," Daphne said as she walked up to them, carrying her youngest.

The children pouted, but obeyed.

"Daphne, I'm glad to see you," he said as he hugged her.

"Glad to be here. Sorry we were late. Getting four children ready for a party isn't easy," she sighed.

"Hi," the child she was carrying said as she waved at Draco.

"Hello, Astoria. How are you today?" he asked.

Daphne had her youngest child 2 years ago, and named her after her sister. The little Astoria was turning out to look like her namesake.

Astoria just smiled at her uncle and laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"How are you?" Daphne asked.

"Fine. You?" he answered.

"Draco. I'm not asking to make small talk. How are you really doing? Tomorrow is the anniversary," she said.

While the family may be celebrating Scorpius' birthday today, his actual birthday was on Sunday. It was also the day Astoria passed away.

"I know. It's still hard balancing the bittersweet feelings of it all. I'm happy about Scorpius being alive and healthy, but…" he trailed off and looked away.

"I know. We all feel it," she said sympathetically.

"It sounds horrible to say this, but it has gotten easier over the years. The first year I dropped Scorpius off with my mother and drowned myself in fire whiskey," he confessed.

"It doesn't sound horrible. It's to be expected. It's gotten easier for us, too. My parents aren't as depressed as they were last year,"

Draco gave her a little smile. "I think she would be glad to hear that," he said.

"I think so, too. She wouldn't us to perpetually be depressed. She would want us to move on with our lives," she answered.

He gave a small nod and looked at his son, who was laughing with his friends and cousins.

"She would be proud of him," he said.

"She would be proud of both of you. I never expected you to handle single parenting so well. You are doing a great job, Draco," she said and squeezed his arm.

"Thanks, Daphne. That means a lot. Especially from a "super mom" like you," he said with a smile.

"Ha! I wish I was a "super mom". I couldn't do it without Richard or the house-elves," she laughed.

"How is Richard? I don't see him," he said thoughtfully.

"He went to pick up my parents. They apparently needed help with the gift they bought for Scorpius," she answered.

Draco laughed, "Everyone loves spoiling my son."

"Yes, but he doesn't act spoiled, and that's the important part. Like I said, you are doing a great job. However…" she said.

Draco raised his eyebrows and said, "What?"

"I think it's about time that Scorpius had _two_ people raising him, not just one," she said.

"Oh no, not you, too. Did my mother put you up to this?" he asked.

"No, she didn't. We all think you should start dating again, Draco. Even Father, and that says a lot. It's not good for you to be alone," she said.

"I'm not alone. I have Scorpius,"

"You know what I mean,"

"I'm not ready,"

"You'll never be ready, Draco. Astoria would want you to move on with your life,"

"Like I told my mother, no one can replace Astoria," he said firmly.

"Of course not, but can't you love someone else, too?"

Draco said nothing, but looked back at his son. _Can I? _ he thought.

"I better go, Daphne. I think Scorpius wants me. It is good to see you," he said and hugged her again.

Daphne nodded and watched him walk away with a sad look on her face. She looked at her daughter and said, "Maybe one day he'll let go."

Astoria just looked at her mother and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

* * *

As Draco walked away, he sighed inwardly. Was he ready for another relationship? Was Scorpius suffering because he didn't have a mother? Was he suffering because he didn't have a partner? He pushed these thoughts aside as he grew closer to Scorpius. Draco just wanted to enjoy this party and be there for his son.

"Hey mate, having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dad! I like my party!" he said.

Draco smiled. "I'm glad. You'll have to thank your Nana."

Scorpius nodded and looked around.

"Dad? Where's Ms. Hermy?"

"She's here. She's sitting at her table,"

"I want to see Ms. Hermy, Dad! Can I go?"

"Yes, I'll take you," Draco answered.

He took his son's hand and began walking to Hermione's table. He noticed that Scorpius was getting more excited the closer they got.

"Ms. Hermy!" Scorpius yelled when he saw her and let go of Draco's hand to run to her.

Hermione looked up and smiled when she saw Scorpius. When he barreled into her, she laughed.

"Ms. Hermy! You come to my party!"

"I told you I would, Scorpius. Are you having fun?"

"Yup! You sit with me?"

Draco laughed and said, "Scorpius, Ms. Hermione has to sit here. You can talk to her after we eat, okay?"

Scorpius pouted, but nodded.

"Ms. Hermy! Nana got animals for party!"

"I know! I can't wait to see them," she said.

"Go with me to see animals later?"

"Of course," she nodded.

Draco and Hermione smiled at each other when Scorpius said, "Yay!"

"Scorpius, it's time to eat. Tell Ms. Hermione that you will see her later," Draco said.

"See later, Ms. Hermy,"

"See you later, Scorpius,"

Draco smiled at her and led Scorpius away.

"Daddy, I like Ms. Hermy,"

"I know you do,"

"She pwetty,"

Draco laughed. "Like I said, she's too old for you, son,"

"Yeah, but she really pwetty,"

Draco laughed again and helped his son to his chair.

"Eat your food, Scorpius, and then we'll have cake,"

All the children at the table cheered when they heard "cake". Draco shook his head and looked for his own seat, with his mother and Astoria's parents.

* * *

After lunch and cake had been eaten, the children were allowed to visit the petting zoo. Scorpius ran to Hermione, grabbed her hand and led her to the animals. Draco went with them, to make sure Scorpius behaved himself.

"Ms. Hermy! Look! A e'phant!"

"It's a pretty big elephant, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah! I want wide!"

"No rides on the elephant," Draco said.

"Hmph," Scorpius said and started walking toward a baby giraffe.

"You're no fun," Hermione teasingly said.

Draco laughed. "That's my job,"

"Ms. Hermy! A giwaffe!" Scorpius yelled and pointed.

"Wow! He's just a baby, but he's pretty tall," she said.

"Yeah! Dad, I wide dis one?" he asked.

"Son, you can't ride any of the animals here,"

"Why?"

"They are for looking and petting, not for riding," he answered.

"No fair,"

"Sorry mate, that's how it is,"

"Okay…" Scorpius grudgingly said and went to get in line to pet the giraffe's head.

"He is so funny," Hermione observed.

"Yeah, he is. It's hard for me to say no to him sometimes,"

"I can see why. He's so cute. I don't know if I could deny him anything,"

"Yes, but then I think about myself as a child, and that makes it easier to do so,"

Hermione gave Draco a sympathetic smile.

"It looks like you are doing a fine job with him," she observed.

"I try. It's hard doing it alone, but I do my best. He's my whole world,"

Hermione felt the ache begin to rise up in her and pushed it down.

"Daddy! Ms. Hermy! I touch giwaffe!" Scorpius said, running to them.

"Did you like it?" Draco asked.

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah!"

Scorpius took his father's hand and Hermione's hand in each one of his and began walking to the next animal. Narcissa had been watching her grandson's enjoyment of the petting zoo, and saw his action.

"If you didn't know better, you would think they were a family," she heard behind her. She turned and saw Daphne standing there.

"Yes, I was just thinking that myself," she admitted.

"It's time he moved on," Daphne said.

Narcissa nodded and continued to watch her grandson speaking very excitedly to both Draco and Hermione.

"It's too bad she's not Pureblood,"

Both Narcissa and Daphne turned and saw Roland Greengrass standing there, also watching the threesome.

"Father, I didn't realize you were standing there," Daphne said.

"I just walked up," he answered, then continued, "If she was Pureblood, I'd tell him to ask her on a date."

"What does that matter, Father?"

"Daphne, you know I don't hate Muggleborns or Half-Bloods. I just think Purebloods should marry other Purebloods, that's all. Don't you agree, Narcissa?"

"Five years ago, I would have agreed totally. To be honest, a year ago I still would have agreed. Now, I'm not sure, Roland. It's something I will have to think about," she said and looked at him.

The elder Greengrass looked surprised, but said nothing. The three stood and watched Draco and Hermione laugh at Scorpius' face as he touched a snake being held by the zookeeper.

_It seems I will have to start thinking about it soon_, Narcissa thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please give constructive criticism - I would love to hear it! Thanks! If I don't post before Christmas - Merry Christmas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I must apologize for two things: 1) taking so long to post this and 2) for this chapter being so short. I felt like I had a natural stopping point, so I didn't want to press on. I should be posting Chapter 11 soon (crosses fingers). As usual, please let me know how I'm doing. :) I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope you all have a great New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hermione ended up being one of the last guests to leave the party, because Scorpius insisted on showing her every present he had received. Draco apologized for this, but Hermione was fine with it. She knew when she got home, she would no one but her cat to greet her, and she wasn't looking forward to that.

Draco noticed that Roland Greengrass was looking at Scorpius and Hermione with concern, but when Draco went over to speak with him, his facial expression smoothed out.

"How are you, Draco? How's work?"

"Good and good. The team is doing well this year, and it looks like we'll win against the Cannons next week," Draco responded.

Roland just nodded, then said, "That woman that Scorpius is speaking to – that's Hermione Granger, right?"

Draco looked at the pair and nodded, "Yes, we met her at a florist shop the other day and Scorpius is taken with her."

"Is he the only one?"

Draco turned his head and looked at his father-in-law. "What are you implying, Roland?"

"The three of you seemed very happy at the petting zoo earlier. Even holding hands like a family," he answered.

"Roland, I'm not interested in dating her. I'm not interested in dating anyone, to be honest,"

Roland looked somewhat relieved, but said, "Son, I know how much you loved, and still love my daughter. She was a remarkable woman and I know you will always miss her. However, you need to get out. Scorpius needs a mother figure to help raise him."

Draco sighed, "Why does everyone want me to date right now?"

Roland's face softened and said, "It's because you are lonely. We all can see it, son. I know that my daughter would want you to be happy."

Draco gave him a small smile and looked at his son, "I think we're doing okay."

"I'm not saying you aren't. Of course you're doing okay. Wouldn't you rather be doing great?"

Draco smiled again, but said nothing.

"I don't know if you think you need it, but you have our permission to date. As long as she's a Pureblood,"

Draco looked surprised at this, "What does that matter anymore, Roland? The War taught me such distinctions are superficial and ridiculous."

"My boy, those distinctions may not be worth killing anyone for, but they are not ridiculous. They are important. Purebloods have traditions that have been around for a long time, and they deserve to continue on for a long time,"

"Roland, if I do ever decide to date again, I must warn you that I will not be looking at blood status. I don't care about it. They only thing I care about is someone that will treat Scorpius well. That's the most important thing," Draco said firmly.

"Like Hermione Granger?"

"I'm not getting into this with you, Roland. Whom I date is my business,"

"Whom you date concerns my grandson, and that concerns me,"

"Unless that person is mistreating Scorpius, it isn't your concern,"

Roland looked at his son-in-law and shook his head.

"Draco, you know I only want the best for you and Scorpius. I trust you to make the right decisions," he said and walked away.

Draco was fuming. _How dare he tell me whom I can and cannot date?, _he thought. He was continuing these angry thoughts when a "Daddy!" cut in.

He turned and saw his son running to him. He took a deep breath and smiled for Scorpius.

"Daddy! Can we take my pwesents home?" he asked.

Draco laughed, "Of course. I think it's about time we headed home. We need to thank Nana for the party, first."

Draco took his son's hand and walked toward Hermione.

"I think I should probably go now, " she said.

"Aww…" Scorpius said.

Hermione smiled at him, "I am sure we'll see each other soon."

Draco thought about his father-in-law's comments and an idea came to him. _I can spend time with whomever I want_, he thought.

"Hermione, would you like to come with us to the Puddlemere United match next week? I have great seats,"

Scorpius' eyes lit up. "Yeah! Ms. Hermy come with us! Widdich is fun!"

Hermione looked surprised, but accepted their invitation. Soon after, she said her goodbyes to the Malfoy men and left to go home.

_I just accepted an invitation to watch a Quidditch match with Draco Malfoy…what's wrong with me?, _she thought. However, as her mind went back to Draco's smile, she couldn't help but smile herself.

* * *

Later that evening, after he had tucked Scorpius into bed, Draco sat on his couch and thought about the party. _I asked Hermione Granger to a Quidditch match just to spite my father-in-law…what's wrong with me?, _he thought. Draco thought about Hermione's smile and involuntarily smiled.

_Astoria, I hope you are okay with this. No one could ever replace you, love, _he thought as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, exhausted with the day's events.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, it's short. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Happy New Year!**


End file.
